


As a TEAM

by Snakewife



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comic, F/F, Kanaya has experience with this sort of thing, Multi, References to Problem Sleuth, Rose is in no mood, Ugly p.j.s, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakewife/pseuds/Snakewife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade has an idea and presents her case to Kanaya and Rose, who are not really feeling it. Kanaya has a much better suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As a TEAM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenzotenmas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzotenmas/gifts).



  



End file.
